


The Rites of Spring

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Ritual Sex, Semi-Public Sex, minor electrostimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: In accordance with the peace treaties with Asgard, the reader takes part in an ancient ritual with Thor





	The Rites of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: In Norse mythology, Thor is the god of fertility as well as thunder and lightning.

Outside the flimsy walls of the tent, the sounds of revelry could be heard everywhere. Laughter and singing filled the warm night air, the bright light of bonfires casting deep shadows where lovers snuck away for illicit trysts. The heady aroma of wine perfumed the slight breeze, the raucous voices of revelers deep in their cups growing louder as the night wore on. The intoxicating mood was infectious, your belly fluttering with restless energy.

The festivities had gone smoothly thus far, the careful planning and negotiations that had led to this day going off without a hitch. The feasting and drinking and games of mock combat had everyone in a merry mood, but the celebration was far from over. Indeed, it was nearly time for the most important part, the reason why the delegation from Asgard was even here in the first place. As part of your peace treaty with them, and in accordance with the old traditions of your people, soon you would be led from your tent to join with the elder prince of their realm. In you, his seed would take root and ensure a bountiful harvest for a generation to come.

You sat as still as possible, the calm eye at the heart of the storm, at odds with the bustle of activity that surrounded you. The ceaseless chatter of the others did little to distract from your own nervous excitement. Servants scurried in and out, seeing to the final preparations. The elder women were there as well, admonishing the giggly younger girls and imparting last minute advice for what was to come. Handmaidens flitted about you, adjusting your robes and hair until you longed to swat their hands away. You did nothing, said nothing, lest your pounding heart leap straight from your mouth.

It was a chore to school your expression into one of solemnity as you were lectured yet again on the importance of your role. It was nothing you hadn’t heard already, ever since you’d been chosen for this task. You knew what was expected and required of you, and ever since the Asgardians had arrived, your eagerness had only grown. Perhaps they thought you were nervous or afraid? They needn’t have worried. You were no blushing maiden; you knew what you wanted, and what you wanted was Thor.

You’d yet to exchange more than a handful of words ever since he arrived, but everything you’d heard of Thor spoke well of him. The eldest son of Asgard’s royal family was famous- some would say infamous- throughout the realms, and there was no shortage of rumors about him. They spoke of a prodigious warrior, skilled on the battlefield. Yet the man who had greeted you had a kind smile, and he spoke softly as if to keep from frightening you off.

As you’d sat and supped together, he kept you engaged with polite small talk, seeming genuinely interested in what you had to say. It was hard to do much talking, your attention constantly being called away by those around you, but the few moments of privacy had shown you a glimpse of the man behind the gossip. More than just a great warrior, Thor was a good person. He had an easy air about him, one that invited you to get closer and bask in his warmth. More than once, he’d had you laughing despite your nerves, the smile never once leaving his face. 

It eased any lingering nerves over the idea of sharing a bed with him. When you’d finally been ushered away to change out of your gown and begin the final preparations, you hadn’t missed the way his eyes lingered over you before he was summoned to his father’s side. You could feel the heat of his gaze on your back as you’d walked away, your belly quivering with anticipation.

That anticipation only grew as the final adjustments were made to your robes. The servants streamed out, leaving you with a handful of handmaidens and the elders. All others were quiet as you rose to your feet, the flowing silk of your robes rippling around your body, embroidered with symbols of fertility. At last, you were ready.

It was quiet as your procession of handmaidens led you to a large tent on the outskirts of the celebration. You wryly noted the attempt at privacy, not that it meant much. Everyone here knew exactly what would be going on once the two of you were left alone. Still, once you saw Thor approaching with his own retinue, you were grateful. If the more salacious rumors were accurate, there was no doubt you’d be crying out for him before the night was done.

There was another, brief ceremony led by the elders. Taking a large chalice of wine, you each drank from it three times, the spices dancing on your tongue, warmth blooming in your belly. After each of you was blessed, as well as the large bed that dominated the tent, the others trailed out, leaving silence in their wake. Left alone with him, Thor seemed even larger than before. He stood tall and proud, the tent almost too small to contain him. Even the plain robes he wore, similar to your own, could do nothing to mute the royal air about him. This was a warrior, a king in the making, and for tonight at least, he was yours.

“My lady,” he began, speaking softly as if to skittish child, “I give you my word that I will not harm you. I know this may be a bit overwhelming, but I swear to you that you can trust me.”

“I do, your highness,” you replied confidently. “Though we’ve only known each other a few short hours, I know a good man, with a good heart, when I see one.”

He smiled at that, glancing down at the floor before meeting your eyes again. Stepping closer, he said, serious once more, “If you wish to stop at any point, say the word and I shall.”

“Very well.”

“I mean it. Regardless of treaty or ritual, if you-”

“Your highness,” you interrupted, taking a step forward,“much as I appreciate your reassurances, you seem to be under the impression that I am unwilling to be here. Let me assure this is not the case. I know my duty to my people, but duty alone doesn’t drive me. I’m no giddy young thing, unaware of what happens behind closed doors. I chose to be here.”

He was quiet a moment, gaze unwavering. “You’re certain?”

“Very, your highness. I wish to be with you, if you will have me.”

He studied you a few seconds more, before smiling slightly. “I’ll admit, my lady, I’m relieved to hear it. But regardless, my words still stand. If you wish me to stop, say the word and I shall.”

“Noted, your highness, but I don’t believe I’ll be asking you to stop anytime soon.”

He laughed, relaxing a bit more. “Are you always so self assured?”

“Always, your highness.”

“Beauty, humor, and confidence,” he mused, “I’ve been blessed indeed this night.”

He moved to stand directly in front of you, so close the hem of his robe brushed against you. Reaching for the sash holding your robe shut, he gave you a questioning look. You nodded, granting him permission to continue. A gentle tug, and the knot came undone, the sides of your robe falling open.

You shivered at the first brush of his fingers on your skin, the rough calluses on his palms snagging on the silky cloth as he pushed it from your shoulders. The robe pooled at your feet, leaving you completely exposed to the warrior prince. Goosebumps broke out over your skin, your nipples puckering under the weight of his stare. He sucked in a sharp breath, murmuring something too soft for you to hear. It didn’t matter; the flash of heat in his eyes and the rough burr of his voice made the meaning clear- he definitely approved of what he saw.

Instead of immediately pushing you to the bed, however, Thor surprised you by taking your hands in his and guiding them to the belt of his own robe. You needed no further encouragement, your fingers sure and steady as you undid the knot, never once looking away from his face. He watched you watch him, Adam’s apple bobbing as the knot gave way.

You disrobed him, your hands lingering on his muscular shoulders before you shoved the material down his arms. He let it fall to the floor, leaving him as naked as you. Unable to resist, you glanced down, eyes going wide at the sight of him. Thor was…beautiful. There was simply no other word for it. Broad shoulders tapered to a trim waist, his golden skin dusted with a smattering of hair. The sharply defined muscles of his chest and abdomen spoke of his life as a warrior, of the many battles he’d fought and won. The prominent ridge of muscle just above his groin created a V that led your gaze straight to his cock.

Long and thick, his cock was half-hard and already you wondered if you could take all of him…not that you weren’t up for the challenge. The very idea of having him buried inside you was enough to make your insides dance. You longed to wrap your legs around his waist, and feel those strong thighs flex and squeeze as he drove into you. The knowledge that in a few short minutes he’d be doing just that fanned the flames of desire growing in your core.

A soft chuckle caught your attention. Thor watched you closely, traces of a smug grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I hope I meet with your approval, my lady.”

Caught in the act of ogling, you smiled back at him, utterly unashamed. “Indeed, your highness.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” he replied, a playful light dancing in his eyes. He made a show of looking you over, the amusement fading to be replaced by arousal as his gaze lingered on your breasts and thighs. “And you, my sweet lady, are glorious to behold.”

Face warming under the intensity of his stare, you teased, “And I thought it was your brother they called Silver Tongue.”

He scowled slightly, shooting you a petulant look. “If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather not talk about my brother while a beautiful naked woman is standing in front of me.”

Your laughter was cut off when he surged forward, cupping your face in his broad hands and pulling you in for a kiss that stole the very air from your lungs. The feel of those plush, warm lips on your own was better than you could have dared imagine. The prickling of his beard couldn’t detract from the pleasure of his kiss, his mouth moving with yours in a give and take as old as time.

There was no stopping the mewl from escaping when he nipped at your bottom lip, his tongue darting forward to ease the sting of pain. Emboldened, he did it again, using more pressure this time as he licked at the seam of your lips. Without thought, you parted your lips for him when he did it a third time, flicking your tongue out to meet his. A groan rumbled deep in his chest, and the taste of ozone and spiced wine flooded your mouth as he deepened the kiss.

Parting briefly for air, you kissed over and over again, each more needy than the last. The taste of him was intoxicating, one you couldn’t get enough of. Cradling the back of your head with one hand, he dragged the other down your back to wrap around your waist, pulling you closer still. You clutched at his arms for balance, sure that if you let go you would fall right over. There was hardly an inch between you, the hot press of all that naked skin against you electrifying.

Suckling on his tongue, you wound your arms around his neck, anxious to feel all of him against all of you. You could feel the pounding of his heart against your breasts, each thump an echo to your own. The coarse hair covering his chest rubbed at your sensitive nipples, sending pleasure fizzing through your blood. Rolling your hips, you nearly whimpered when the rigid length of his cock twitched against your belly. Trapped between you, it stood at attention, achingly hard now. Your pussy throbbed in need.

Reluctantly pulling back away, you stared into the flushed face of your soon-to-be lover. There was hunger in those stormy blue eyes, desire written across his face. But even with the firm length of him digging into your belly, he paused long enough to ask, “Shall we, my lady?”

Nodding, you kissed him in response, mumbling against his lips, “Yes, your highness.”

He sucked your tongue into his mouth with a groan. Cradling the backs of your thighs, he hauled you up into his arms, swallowing your surprised squeak. Wrapping your legs around his waist just like you’d wanted to earlier, you trailed kisses along his jawline, ignoring the bite of his bristly beard. Kissing down the side of his neck, you nipped and nibbled at the spot just below his ear, earning a moan from the prince. The sound shot straight to your center, walls clenching in anticipation.

You were unaware of the two of you moving until you were being lowered to the bed, the soft pillows cushioning your naked body. Thor crawled on top of you, holding himself on his elbows to keep from crushing you beneath him. Even so, the heavy weight of him pressing you into the bed was suppressive in the best way, and you eagerly spread your legs wider to make room for him. The hot length of his cock notched tight against your pussy had you aching for more, yearning to be fucked and filled and pleasured until your body could take no more.

Arching against him, you pulled his mouth back to yours, rolling your hips into his as you welcomed the intrusion of his tongue. Thor rutted against you, each lazy flex of his hips sending fissures of delight down your spine. Balancing on one arm, he couldn’t get enough of touching you with the other, running his fingers over your flushed and sweaty skin. He toyed with your breasts, rubbing light circles around one of your nipples, using just enough pressure to tease but offer no satisfaction. In retaliation, you dragged your nails down his back, just hard enough to sting.

Breaking your kiss, he reared up above you, chest heaving as he gave you a mock glare. “What’s this, my lady- do you take a bit of pain with your pleasure?”

“Only when I’m impatient,” you shot back breathlessly.

Unable to keep the stern demeanor, he laughed. “Well, I won’t be accused of keeping a lady waiting. Please, allow me to worship and love your body the way you deserve as penance.”

In answer, you wound your fingers into his hair, tugging him back on top of you. He kissed you, hot and fierce and all too brief. Pulling back, Thor left a trail of kisses across your neck and shoulders, pausing here and there to whisper words of praise into your skin. He spoke of how beautiful you sounded, your little mewls and moans and sighs music to his ears. How he could hardly wait to hear you calling out his name, only his name. How glorious you looked beneath him, writhing for his touch, the wet drag of your cunt along his cock almost more than he could bear.

He kissed his way to your chest, dragging his tongue through the valley between your breasts with a loud groan. Forcing your eyes open- unaware you’d even closed them- you locked eyes with him, shuddering at the promise you saw there. The wet heat of his mouth engulfing one of your nipples had you whining out into the night, completely uncaring if you were overheard by the revelers outside. Indeed, the thought seemed to spur Thor on as he suckled and laved at your breast, his gaze never wavering from your face. Cupping his head to your chest, you grasped at the sheets, pussy slick with arousal.

Thor released you with a wet pop, dragging his bearded chin across your chest to the other side, latching onto the neglected nipple with gusto. He gave it the same treatment as the first, pulling sounds from you that would have been embarrassing in other circumstances. You couldn’t find it in you to care, not with the way he curled his tongue just so. By the time he was ready to move on, you were practically dripping for him. Thor wasn’t done, however, steadily kissing his way down your abdomen, his destination clear.

You nearly screamed in frustration when he paused. Shivering from the hot puffs of his breath hitting your sopping curls, you didn’t wait for him to ask permission, shoving his head down to where you needed him most. He had the good grace not to laugh, hitching your legs over his shoulders before burying his face in your pussy.

The first swipe of his tongue had you arching off the bed with a cry of delight. After that, he needed no other assurances, eating you as if he were a starving man presented with a feast. He lapped at your outer lips, sucking them into his mouth one at a time. Thor slurped up your slick with an appreciative moan, delving his tongue deeper into your channel to scoop out more of your flavor. The scruff of his beard on your inner thighs only heightened your pleasure, the sweet sting of it sure to make walking difficult tomorrow. The press of two of his fingers at your entrance had you keening for more. You didn’t need his hands, damn it all, you needed him.

Lifting his face from between your thighs, words strained from his own need, Thor said, “I promised not to harm you, my lady, and I’m not a small man. I need to prepare you to take me.”

Before you could protest that you could handle it, he slid his fingers into you, ducking his head to take your clit between his lips. You bucked in his grasp, his other hand splaying across your hips to pin you down. Thor fucked you on his fingers, his careful touch full of barely restrained ferocity as he stretched your walls. It was hard to think, or even breathe. You’d never known such pleasure before, your inner muscles clenching down around his fingers. Thor pulled back, blowing a gentle stream of air across your clit before adding a third finger.

You groaned at the fullness of it. Thor twisted and curled his fingers, readying you to take him inside. Head thrown back among the pillows, you gave yourself over to it, fingers curling in his hair as he fucked into you. Delicious pressure built in your belly, the coil of need drawing tighter and tighter as you neared your release…which is when his patience reached its end.

The sudden emptiness when he pulled his fingers free had you crying out a wordless objection. Thor surged upward, cutting off your protests with a fearsome kiss, the rich tang of your own arousal heavy on his tongue. You held him close, your legs coming up to wrap around his hips, trapping him against you. Taking hold of himself, Thor used your slick to give his cock a few pumps before angling the head at your entrance.

Without breaking the kiss, he began to push, the blunt head of him parting your soaking folds. You mewled into his mouth as he filled you with painstaking slowness, the steady drag of his cock along your walls leaving you gasping for more. Arms wrapped around his back, you scrabbled at his sweat sick skin, arching your hips up to take him deeper still. Thor ripped his mouth away from yours with a loud groan as he bottomed out, seated in you to the hilt. You were impossibly full, stretched wider than you’d ever been before.

Resting his forehead on yours, Thor panted, “My lady, are you alright? Do you need a moment?”

“No,” you moaned, “just move. I need…please…”

The heavy weight of his cock as he withdrew sent jolts of pleasure shooting through your core. He pulled out until just the head remained, slowly rolling his hips forward to fill you again. You lost yourselves in one another, finding a rhythm that worked for you both, pressure building in your center once more. There were no more words, only the sounds of moans and whines and the slap of skin on skin filling the tent.

When he wasn’t raining kisses down on your face and throat and chest, Thor was staring deep into your eyes, his only goal to bring you both to release. The intensity of his stare only added to the intimacy of your union; to be the focus of this warrior prince’s attention was almost intimidating. You stared back, mesmerized by his storm blue eyes. If you could only have him for tonight, you were determined to carry the memory of those eyes with you for the rest of your days.

Thor snapped his hips, smiling savagely at your sharp whine. Grabbing handfuls of his ass, you urged him to go harder, faster. He was more than happy to oblige, trusting you to stop him if it was too much. He pounded into you, the bedframe shaking with the force of his thrusts. You held on for dear life, rocking your hips in time to his rhythm. His cock twitched and swelled within you, sure sign that he was close to coming.

Ever the gentleman, even in the midst of your frantic fucking, Thor was resolved to send you over the edge first. Reaching between your joined bodies, he found your clit, rolling and stroking the swollen bundle of nerves. Walls fluttering around him, you were sent hurtling towards orgasm when the unmistakable bite of lightning flickered over your clit, ecstasy flooding your body. You cried out his name for all to hear, thighs shaking from the force of your climax, Thor unrelenting as he drew out your release. Sparks of lightning danced over your clit, the pleasure bordering on pain.

Crooning nonsensically, you clamped your walls down on him. Drowning in the heat of your pussy flexing and clenching around his cock, he gave a few more thrusts before going rigid, groaning your name for the first time. His cock pulsed deep inside you, hot ribbons of come spilling into your waiting womb.

It may have been only a few minutes as you both came down from your dizzying highs, but it felt like ages. Thor made no move to roll off of you just yet, not that you were complaining. Yes, it was hot and you were sticky with sweat and come, but you wanted to enjoy the press of his naked flesh on yours just a moment longer. You cradled him to you, stroking his sweat soaked hair, pressing kisses to the side of his head. When his softening cock slipped free of your channel, he finally stirred above you, flopping onto his side with an oof. He didn’t move too far though, an arm snaking around your waist, pulling you to his chest.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No,” you said with a sated smile, “I’m fine…perhaps a little sore in the morning, but fine.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” he said, his voice full of masculine pride, his grip tightening before he continued, “though perhaps a change in position would help?”

Shooting him a curious look, you asked, “Change in position?”

Thor’s grin widened, and he tugged until you were fully splayed on top of him. “Is this more comfortable?”

Catching on, you smiled back, shifting lower until you straddled his hips, his cock stirring to attention beneath you. “Much better.”

“Good…because if I can only have you tonight, I mean to make the most of it.”


End file.
